Episode - Thang Background Story
Episode - 1 The Beginning of the Legend (The Legend Of Thang) On the eastern end of the continent called Om Lit Praga, whose history is more ancient that anyone can ever imagine, gods and men still live in harmony, and numbers of tribes live peacefully, enjoying the rich gifts of green forests and meadows from the Mother Nature. These tribes had one common legend, passed on for generations: the legend about a god named On-Du. One day, the crevice of Mana the Moon will be opened, the eyes of On-Du will be blinded, and the ghoulish howling of beasts will echo across the sacred Rvai Mountains which no one ever attempted to climb. One day, all the gods of nature, even the gods of Sun and Wind, will shudder in terror. Old forests and vast plains, which the tribes depended their lives on, will lose vitality according to the legend. This terrible legend warns that beasts and even domestic animals will go mad and the world will grieve at the terror and pain. The wave of this legend now begins to sweep across another civilization in the western territory of Om Lit Praga, beyond the Rvai Mountains. This civilization, called Aguda, is separated into two: Light and Darkness, and these two have been at war for hundreds of years. However, Darkness is defeated, and its power begins to approach the holy Rvai Mountains. People of Darkness wield black magic and worship darkness, destruction, and curse blindly, and they are trying to prey on the peace of On-Du in order to build power needed to challenge Light once again. There is always hope, however, even in despair. The hope will flare up - young, determined warriors from each tribe. They are the ones who will fight the doom with dedication and passion. They are the chosen ones who will climb the sacred Rvai Mountains that never allowed any other's footsteps, and they are the ones who receive the spirit of Thang the Phoenix God of the Rvai in their hearts. The Seal of Thang will be opened, and the young warriors, the incarnations of Thang, will tackle each and every disast er ahead of them. Their legend begins now. Episode - 2 The Lost Space ( The Lost Space ) On the eastern tip of the continent lives a tribe called Rian. They live peacefully with beasts and their domestic animals in the forest. One day, a curse looms in the Napooa Forest where the Rian dwells, turning all the animals into ferocious beasts. As days go by, monsters start to pose threat to the very livelihood of the tribe. Seeing the horror that visits the tribe, the Elder of the Rian orders his daughter Xena and her friends to go find the source of the curse. Xena, who is the first follower of the Rian, and her friends face their very first trial. They begin their journey toward the ruins in the forest to find the curse; however, they are attacked by mad beasts and monsters they have never seen in their lives before. With no knowledge about the curse, they panic and are separated. Now left alone, Xena struggles to escape the dangers lurking in the forest, and she finds one huge tree turned into a monster in the ruins in the forest. Upon seeing the tree, Xena realizes that she is in mortal danger. She tries to find her way back to her tribe to warn the people, but she is lost again because of the attack from the monsters. After a few days, she comes across a secret passage to her village. Could she find her way back to the village already tainted by Darkness? Could she fight her way through Darkness? She must continue her battles that seem endless. Episode - 3 The Dark Of Forest ( The Dark Of Forest ) When the crevice of Mana the Moon becomes divided, the curse of Darkness floods the forest. The prophecy has come true, and the life of the Rian is unbearably miserable. The Napooa Forest is no longer the place where the Rian can enjoy and benefit from. Wisdom of the forest is no longer used to make living but to resist Darkness. The small village of the Rian is secluded, surrounded by nothing except the curse on the Napooa Forest and the howling of the beasts in the forest. The villagers light their torches and build a palisade. Someone has to lead the villagers and overcome the crisis. 'Shukina', the shaman of the Rian, foresees this danger and shows the seal of the magic handed down for generations to the warriors so they can maximize their battle skills and power and skills. On the other hand, 'Dantuki', the protector of the village, uses all his skills to make spears called Nang, swords, and armors so they receive the spirit of warrior. The villagers stake their lives on unity, and their courageous spirit will lead them safe out of this danger. Episode - 4 The Fury Of Mankut ( The Fury Of Mankut ) modifyremoveE Mankut is a beautiful god who takes care of all the messengers in the deep of the Napooa Forest and who gives vitality to the trees, plants and flowers. In the face of the curse of Darkness, Mankut is defeated helplessly, and is reborn as the god of fury. The forest is now infested with deadly swamps; tree roots, once the sacred tunnel of life, are now transformed into cold and terribly strong tentacles that lurk in the dark to wait for moments to lay their sickly hands around the hearts of travelers. They reach all over, filling the forest and swamps with darkness. The warriors are helpless before the fury of Mankut. Now the bloody war between Mankut and the brown-eyed warriors awaits all. Episode - 5 The Curse Of Kalakhina Ancient Tomb (The Curse Of Kalakhina Ancient Tomb) Even before the continent Om Lit Praga was given its name, there existed an ancient and prosperous civilization. Some travelers passed by the traces of the past culture, but they had not the desire to delve into the secrets or to embark on adventures. As the ominous signs of Darkness gaining strength surface, however, people begin to look at the past ruins from different perspectives, and the interest grows gradually. Curiosity brings legend, and the legend is unveiled. The ancient tomb of Kalakhina, the absolute monarch of the past civilization, could be the ray of hope to the young warriors of each tribe trying to bring back peace. However, the curse of Darkness that has already seeped into the underworld has changed the ancient legend of the Tomb into a nightmare. Dead bodies of the ancient warriors buried with the monarch will come back to life in the dead of night by the curse of Darkness. Their memory of pain being buried alive and of the obsession to protect their master still fresh, they turn their fury upon the brown-eyed warriors. External links Source from www.thangusa.com - epi_1 | epi_2 | epi_3 | epi_4 | epi_5